Attirance surnaturelle
by deadbarbie
Summary: Leanna,la cousine de Bella vient a Forks pour assister au mariage de cette dernière avec Edward. Elle qui s'attendait a s'ennuyer dans cette petite ville, y rencontre plutôt l'homme de ses rêves qui n'est nul autre qu'Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward.
1. Tout commence par un regard

_Mis a part Leana, les autres personnages de l'histoire sont, comme vous le savez probablement, des personnages de fiction créés par Stephenie Meyers. Aussi, si, vous voulez avoir un aperçu de ce que Leana a l'air, allez voir ma photo de profil, c'est cette photo qui m'a inspiré le personnage. Les autres ressemblent aux personnages du film (dans le film avec le maquillage et tout lol)._

Lorsque je reçu une invitation pour le mariage de ma cousine, je fus étonnée. 18 ans, c'est jeune pour se marier. Mais selon tante Renée, Bella et Edward étaient si amoureux qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. J'étais un peu jalouse de ma cousine car a 18 ans, j'étais encore célibataire de mon côté, bien sûr, j'avais eu quelques prétendants mais rien qui ne puisse se comparer a leur histoire d'amour. J'étais plutôt le genre de fille timide qu'on ne remarque pas mais cet été j'ai décidé de changé et d'attiré l'attention. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le futur mari d'Isabella, je n'étais jamais allée à Forks auparavant. Dans les e-mails qu'elle m'écrivait, Bella disait que c'était une très petite ville, plutôt pluvieuse et inanimée, je devais n'y passée que deux semaines alors j'aurais amplement le temps de visiter et surement le temps de me reposer.

Le trajet en voiture a durer très longtemps, j'ai dormi pendant quelques heures pendant que mon oncle et ma tante conduisaient. Très peu de gens de a famille se sont déplacés pour le mariage mais je tenais a y assisté, ça faisait au moins un an que je n'avais pas vu ma cousine et elle avait insistée pour que j'y aille. J'avais passée des semaines a magasiner ma robe et mes accessoires, c'est la première fois que j'allais assister a un mariage…il y avait eu celui de ma tante Polly mais bon c'était quand j'avais 8 ans. J'avais dénicher une superbe robe bustier rouge en satin et de jolis escarpins a talons aiguilles assortis, quand je la portais ça me faisait me sentir un peu femme fatale, je sais que ce n'est pas très appropriée pour un mariage mais j'attirerai peut-être l'attention d'un beau garçon avec qui passé mes vacances car je me doute que Bella va passé le plus clair de son temps avec Edward. Pendant le long trajet plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, entre autre je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas de petit ami, pourquoi j'étais encore vierge, pourquoi je me posais ces questions, etc. Une voix cruelle me répondait intérieurement que c'est parce que j'étais moche et ennuyeuse. Je pris alors la résolution de changée, a Forks, j'allais être une nouvelle Leanna (c'est mon nom) plus drôle, intéressante et…sexy! Je dormis pendant le reste de trajet et je me réveillais en entendant les cris de joie de tante Renée qui venait d'apercevoir sa fille sur le pas de la porte, chez son ex-mari Charlie. Ça me pris quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'on était déjà arrivé, j'avais dormis au moins 8 heures d'affilés, j'allais passer une nuit blanche. Je m'empresse de descendre de la voiture pour me dégourdir les jambes et allé saluer ma cousine et son père.

Je suis un peu gênée puisque je ne les ai pas vus depuis longtemps mais je repense à la résolution que j'ai prise pendant le trajet et je m'efforce de sourire en avançant vers Bella. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et au teint foncé se tient près d'elle. Edward? Si c'est lui, il ne ressemble pas du tout aux photos qu'elle m'a envoyées. Je m'approche pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander comment ça va, heureusement, comme moi, elle n'est pas adepte des longues embrassades et est restée assez simple. Elle me présente le jeune homme, Jacob Black, un ami. Je lui demande ou est son futur mari et elle me dit qu'elle va me le présenté après le souper car elle doit passer chez lui pour nous présenté (moi, sa mère et son beau-père). Je vais chercher mes valises dans la voiture et en entrant je salut Charlie qui me fait remarquer que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, effectivement j'ai changé, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 5 ans. Maintenant, je suis une jeune femme, environ la même taille que Bella mais avec une poitrine beaucoup plus forte et des yeux verts. J'ai aussi de longs cheveux noirs et un teint très clair. Je monte a u deuxième et je dépose mes deux valises pleines a craquées a coté du lit de Bella. Je vais dormir dans sa chambre puisque Renée et Phil prennent la chambre d'amis. J'ouvre la plus grosse des deux et j'en sors une mini jupe en jeans et un t-shirt ajusté qui me fait une silhouette d'enfer, pour éviter d'être vulgaire j'agence le tout avec une paire de ballerines noires. Je m'empresse de descendre, les autres sont attablés, je m'assois a coté de Bella, je lui demande ou est passé son ami aux cheveux noir, elle m'explique qu'il n'est pas très a l'aise avec le fait qu'elle se mari et qu'il a préféré partir. Pendant le repas, tante Renée parle sans arrêt, et s'interrompt pour dire Bella a quel point elle lui a manqué. Charlie est silencieux, ça doit lui faire bizarre de voir la femme de sa vie avec un autre homme. A ce que j'ai compris, il n'a jamais rencontré personne d'autre. Je suis triste pour lui, avec sa fille qui se marie il va se retrouver seul. Après le souper, Bella et moi montons à sa chambre, elle semble préoccupée, tout en me maquillant je lui demande ce qui la tracasse. Elle me dit que les Cullens (sa future belle famille) sont des gens merveilleux mais un peu étrange, j'essais d'en savoir plus mais Charlie nous cri qu'il est temps de partir. Le trajet en voiture me paraît très court comparé à celui depuis Phoenix.

J'ai embarqué dans la voiture de Bella avec elle et Charlie, Renée et Phil nous suivent avec leur voiture. Je suis impressionnée par la maison devant laquelle on s'arrête, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je descends de la voiture et je l'aperçois…j'en ai le souffle coupé


	2. Sexy Emmett

Il est magnifique, grand avec une carrure imposante, des cheveux noirs et le teint pâle. Je n'avance plus, je suis figée. J'entends des gens parler autour de moi mais je ne réagis pas tout de suite, le garçon nous adresse un sourire, nous? Non ce n'est surement pas moi. C'est probablement pour Bella. Mon oncle Phil me pousse dans le dos pour me forcer à avancer, j'essais de retrouver la raison. D'autres personnes sont apparues sur le pas de la porte comme par magie (enfin, pendant que j'étais subjuguée par le magnifique garçon aux cheveux noirs). Un homme et une femme qui paraissent assez jeunes nous sourient, monsieur et madame Cullen? Oui, ce sont eux, ils ont eux aussi un teint trèeessssssssssss clair et ils ont l'air très sympathiques. Je leur souri en retour, Renée s'empresse de se présentée ainsi que Phil, Bella s'occupe de me présenté. Soudain, un jeune homme grand et mince surgit derrière eux, je reconnais Edward. Il est encore mieux en vrai, ma cousine a de la chance. Et je me rappelle le bel inconnu aux cheveux noir et au physique de superman, je me retourne, il avance vers nous. Edward se présente, j'essais de me concentrée pour ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche. Une jeune fille sort de la maison suivie de près par un grand blond, elle se présente, Alice. Bella m'a souvent parlé d'elle. Mme Cullen nous invite à entrer. L'intérieur de la maison est magnifique comme l'extérieur, il y a du blanc partout, c'est très relaxant comme environnement. Alice nous présente le jeune homme blond qui la suit depuis tantôt, c'est son petit ami Jasper. Bella demande timidement à Alice ou est Rosalie, Alice semble un peu gênée et répond que cette dernière n'accepte toujours pas le mariage et est partie passé quelques jours dans un spas dans une ville voisine avec des amies. Je me demande qui est cette Rosalie, mais au fond, je m'en fou, tout ce qu'il m'intéresse c'est le beau garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mme Cullen s'approche de lui et dit assez fort pour que j'entendre :

«Emmett tu ne t'es même pas encore présenté !»

Le garçon réplique d'un sourire Edward s'empresse de dire qu'il s'agit de son frère Emmett. Il salut tout le monde. J'ai les jambes molles, Edward se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je suis prise de panique, tout le monde doit avoir remarqué mon attirance pour Emmett. Je me sentais rougir soudain Edward s'est retourné et a commencé a parler aux parents de ma cousine, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il leur racontait mais je faisais semblant de paraitre intéressée. Je prends place dans un fauteuil Alice s'approche de moi et me demande si je vais bien, je lui réponds que je me sens un peu déboussolée car je ne suis jamais venue a Forks .Emmett qui semble sorti de nulle part, me dit qu'il faudra me faire visité. Je ris, ne sachant quoi dire, je dois avoir l'ai complètement stupide. Emmett souri, comme s'il s'amusait de me voir gênée, Bella arrive derrière lui et demande qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit pour me rendre aussi mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas quoi dire et je réponds que j'aimerais bien visiter le coin avec un sourire un peu niais. Bella m'entraine avec elle et Edward, j'ai encore les jambes molles et j'ai le vertige. Edward me regarde avec un sourire en coin et je suis encore plus mal a l'aise, il chuchote quelque chose a Bella que je ne peux entendre, elle me regarde et souri a son tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Mon cœur bat très vite, Bella me demande finalement si je suis fatiguée je réponds que non puisque j'ai dormi toute la journée dans la voiture. Edward dit que je devrais en profiter pour visiter Forks comme _Emmett _, il insiste sur son nom, me l'a proposé. Je balbutie un oui à peine audible. Je sens une présence imposante derrière moi, c'est lui, mon cœur recommence a battre encore plus vite.

«Alors tu veux vraiment visiter ce soir ?» demande-t-il

«Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais attendre que vous ne soyez plus occupé avec le mariage» répondis-je

«Il n'est pas occupé avec le mariage, c'est soit ça, soit il passe la soirée à jouer a ses jeux vidéos» répond Edward.

Alice arrive avec Jasper sur les talons :

«De quoi parlez-vous ?»

«La cousine de Bella n'est jamais venue à Forks, on voulait qu'elle visite.» répondit Edward

«Ce soir ?» demanda-t-elle

«Oui» dit Edward

«Ah, je serais ravie de te faire visiter mais ce soir puisque la mère de Bella est arrivée on pensait, moi et Esmée, finir de choisir la décoration…»

«C'est pas grave, je suis ici pour deux semaines.» Répondis-je

«Moi, je vais y aller avec toi» dit Bella

«HORS DE QUESTION» dit Alice avant d'ajouter qu'elles ont besoin de son avis pour la décoration et commencer à regarder des magazines pour les coiffures de mariées.

«Je peux l'accompagner moi…» commence Emmett, avant qu'Edward ne s'étouffe de rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demande Bella, Edward lui répond par un clin d'œil, je sens que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Comme il commence à faire sombre dehors, Emmett me propose de partir maintenant, je vais saluer tout le monde et ma tante Renée lui fait promettre de me ramener vivante… malaise dans le salon. Puis Emmett lui promet et on sort de l'immense maison. Il fait frais dehors, c'est très différent de l'Arizona. Je suis Emmett jusqu'asa voiture, il me fait signe d'embarquer du coté passager, j'ouvre la portière et je m'assois. Emmett s'installe au volant.

«Tu vas voir, il n'y a pas grand-chose a Forks…» dit-il.

«Je m'en doute, c'est surtout la nature ici…» répondis-je.

Silence

Je me risque à parler :

«Pourquoi Edward riais de moi tout a l'heur ?»

«Il est un peu étrange…» répondit-il.

«Il a l'air gentil…. Tu es plus jeune ou plus vieux que lui ? »

«On a le même âge, ce n'est pas mon frère biologique, on a tous été adopté.»

«Toi, Edward et Alice ? »

«Moi,Edward,Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.»

«Mais je pensais qu'Alice et Jasper sortaient ensembles ? »

«et moi je suis avec Rosalie…je sais c'est un peu étrange ? »

«De l'inceste…»

«On a pas de lien de sang. »

J'étais a la fois triste d'apprendre qu'il était en couple et choquée de savoir que c'était avec sa propre sœur adoptée ou non ! Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je repensais a ce que Bella m'avait dit a propos des Cullens et le fait qu'ils sont étranges.

«Tu as un copain ? » me demande finalement Emmett pour briser le silence.

«Non.» après un autre silence «On va ou ? »

«Ou tu veux Bébé.»

«Bébé ! » dis-je un peu offusquée (décidément ,c'est un vrai macho)

«Ne le prend pas comme ça, c'était pour rire. » dit-il en riant.

Il arrête subitement la voiture et se place sur le côté de la route. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait.

«Tu ne voulais pas visiter ?» demande-t-il avec un air mystérieux,

«Visiter quoi ? Il n'y a que des arbres autour. » répondis-je intriguée.


	3. Une promenade inoubliable

«Tu veux qu'on marche un peu dans la forêt ?» demanda gentiment Emmett.

«La nuit est sur le point de tombée…» commençais-je.

«Tu as peur ?» demanda-t-il pour me provoquer.

«Bien sûr que non, mais c'est un peu dangereux…on pourrait se perdre ou se faire attaquer par des animaux sauvages.» dis-je très sérieusement. Emmett me regarda droit dans les yeux et pouffa de rire. Il m'assura que l'on ne se perdrait pas et que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire en ce qui concerne les animaux sauvages. Je fini par accepter en me disant que je pourrais me coller sur lui en disant que c'était pour éviter de me perdre. Nous débarquons tous les deux de la voiture puis nous avançons vers la forêt. Je suis Emmett de très près. Il ralentit le pas et passe son bras musclé autour de mes épaules. J'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il sent extrêmement bon le parfum pour homme. Après quelques minutes de marche, il rompt finalement le silence.

«Tu as froid ?»

«Un peu.» répondis-je timidement.

«Tiens.» dit-il en retirant sa veste de cuir.

«Merci.» dis-je en enfilant la veste.

Nous nous arrêtons dans une clairière, la nuit venait de s'installée et on commençait à voir un croissant de lune dans le ciel. Je trouvais cela assez romantique et je regrettais que mon compagnon ne soit pas célibataire. Emmett proposa qu'on s'asseye et que l'on discute.

«C'est ça que tu voulais me faire visiter ?» Demandais-je.

«Oui, j'adore cet endroit, tu ne trouve pas ça joli ? » demande-t-il.

«Je ne vois pas grand-chose …»

«C'est vrai, tu es humaine. » dit-il.

«Je veux dire, c'est rare les gens qui ont une bonne vision nocturne… » Reprit-il en riant nerveusement.

«Tu ne t'ennui pas ici, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions pour les jeunes? » demandais-je.

«Un peu, mais j'ai ma famille et Rosalie… » Dit-il.

«Ça fait combien de temps que vous formez un couple tous les deux ? » demandais-je timidement.

«Très longtemps. » répondit-il.

«Ah… Félicitation.» dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air heureuse.

«Ces derniers temps notre couple ne fonctionne plus très bien… » Commença-t-il. Je le laissai continuer.

«On dirait qu'elle se fout un peu de moi, elle s'amuse à séduire d'autres garçons. »

«Oh ! » (Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.)

«En plus, depuis qu'Edward est avec Bella, on dirait qu'elle essai de le charmer. »

«Pour quelle raison ? » demandais-je intriguée.

«Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'elle l'aime secrètement depuis un bout de temps. » dit-il

«Et Edward ? » demandais-je.

«Il s'en fou, il est amoureux de Bella, je crois que Rosalie m'a choisi pour rendre Edward jaloux. »

«Et ça n'a pas fonctionné on dirait.»

«Non et c'est tant mieux pour elle, n'empêche que j'en ai assez de la voir séduire d'autres garçons. »

«C'est normal. » Dis-je.

«S'il-te-plait, n'en parle a personne. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais garder ton secret. »

«Tu vas la quitter ? » repris-je.

«Oui, mais j'ai peur de la réaction du reste de la famille. »

«C'est vrai que ça va être un peu étrange puisque tu habite dans la même maison qu'elle. »

«Je suis content que tu sois venue à Forks Leana, tu as l'air très compréhensive…et tu es encore plus jolie que sur les photos que Bella nous a montrées. »

«Merci. Je suis contente que tu m'ai amenée ici, c'est très beau…surtout avec les étoiles. »

«Malheureusement, je dois te ramener chez Charlie bientôt. »

Puis, nous nous étendons tous les deux dans l'herbe et on se raconte pleins de choses. J'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, son odeur m'ensorcèle. Soudain un craquement se fait entendre, Emmett se relève brusquement. Il m'annonce que l'on doit partir et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Sa main est glacée. Il m'entraine vers la voiture, il marche très rapidement. Comme il fait noir et que je ne vois pas très bien ou (désolé les accents ne fonctionnent pas pour les u sur mon clavier) je marche, je trébuche. Emmett me demande si je vais bien, je lui dis que j'ai un peu mal au pied droit. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvre d'une main la portière du coté passager, alors qu'il se penche pour m'installer sur le siège, il m'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres sont aussi glacées que ses mains. Il recule et s'excuse. Je ne dis rien. Puis, il referme la portière et va s'installer au volant. Je suis complètement sous le charme. Nous ne parlons pas pendant le trajet. Arrivé devant chez Charlie, Emmet arrête la voiture puis sort pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remercie et j'entre dans la maison un peu étourdie. Bella est assis sur le canapé, elle regarde la télévision. Elle me demande ce qu'on a fait, je lui dis qu'on s'est promené dans les bois. Soudain, j'explose :

«On s'est embrassé ! »

«Je m'en doutais.» Dit-elle en riant. Elle m'explique qu'elle avait remarqué mon attirance pour Emmett.

«Ça paraissait tellement ? »

«Non mais Edward…» elle s'interrompt et me dit que Rosalie va être furieuse quand elle va l'apprendre.

«Je t'en supplie n'en parle pas ! »

«Elle va deviner, Emmett te regardait avec des yeux…. »

Bella et moi continuons à parler une bonne partie de la nuit puis allons dormir. Le lendemain après le diner, nous retournons chez les Cullens. En débarquant du truck orange de Bella on entend des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Je reconnais la voix d'Emmett. Il a l'air en colère. Les cris s'arrêtent subitement et Edward vient nous rejoindre dehors. Il nous annonce que Rosalie est finalement rentrée plus tôt de son séjour avec ses amies et qu'elle est furieuse contre Emmett parce qu'il veut rompre avec elle. Il nous propose d'aller au restaurant en attendant que la tension disparaisse. Alors que nous nous apprêtons tous les trois à monter dans la voiture d'Edward, Emmett sort sur le pas de la porte et cri mon nom. Je lui fais un timide signe de la main. Une grande blonde sort derrière lui, c'est surement Rosalie. Elle m'adresse un regard meurtrier. Je vois ses lèvres bougées mais comme je suis loin je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'elle dit. Edward se retourne vers moi.

«Vous vous êtes embrassé ! » s'exclame-t-ill.

«Oui… »

«Rosalie va vouloir te tuer. »

«Je vais aller m'excuser, j'ai vraiment agit comme une pute. »

«Non, tient toi loin d'elle, c'est mieux. » dit Bella. Je frémis intérieurement alors que la voiture démarre.


	4. Mystérieuse disparition

Ce soir-la, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'installer devant la télé pour regarder des films, on sonna a la porte. J'hésitais à aller répondre car j'étais seule. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit, comme ça la personne s'en irait peut-être. Mais non!

«Tu viens pas m'ouvrir ?» Cri une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» criais-je en allant lui ouvrir.

«Je viens te tenir compagnie, Bella et les autres sont tous chez moi alors je savais que tu étais toute seule…ce n'est pas très prudent.»

«C'est moi qui ait insisté pour rester ici… je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez toi…Rosalie ne doit pas avoir envie de me voir.» dis-je

«C'est vrai mais elle était encore plus furieuse quand j'ai annoncé aux autres que je venais te voir.»

«Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu te sers de moi pour la rendre jalouse ?»

«Non, je n'aime pas ce genre de petit jeu…j'ai passé cet âge.» dit-il.

«HAHAHA, franchement, tu parles comme si tu avais 40 ans !»

«Encore plus !» dit-il

«J'ai apporté des films.» reprit-il.

«Super ! Ceux de Bella et de Charlie ont l'air plutôt ennuyeux.» dis-je

Il dépose trois dvd sur la table du salon, j'étais tellement surprise de le voir que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait des dvd dans les mains. Je regarde les trois coffrets : Dracula (De Coppola), Entretient avec un vampire et Dracula (version 1931).Je ris et lui fait remarquer qu'il a l'air d'aimer les vampires, il me répond en souriant qu'il n'est pas le seul. Il est très séduisant mais son sens de l'humour est bizarre. Je choisi la version de 1931 et on s'installe sur le canapé pour regardé le film. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'arrête pas de pensé a Emmett qui est assis a seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je le connais depuis deux jours seulement, mais quand il est avec moi je me sens tellement bien… il m'attire comme un aimant. Est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un après si peu de temps ? J'essais de reprendre mes esprits. Je me tourne vers Emmett, il me regarde. Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire. Il se penche vers moi et je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres se sont a peine effleurées lorsqu'un bruit a l'extérieur de la maison se fait entendre, Emmett sursaute, ses yeux prennent une teinte plus foncée. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà debout et se dirige vers la porte, il sort.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et s'assoit a coté de moi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je lui demande qu'est-ce qui est arrivé.

«Rosalie nous observait.» dit-il simplement.

«Tu t'es levé si vite…» commençais-je

«Je suis impulsif.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?»

«Te tuer.» répondit-il.

Je ne savais trop si c'était une farce, ou s'il exagérait la chose. Je me souvins du regard meurtrier qu'elle m'avait lancé cet après-midi alors que j'étais dans la voiture avec Bella et Edward. Je ne me sentais plus très en sécurité. Emmett passa son bras autour de moi. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour Rosalie. Je m'installe contre sa poitrine pour regarder la fin du film. Quelques minutes plus tard Belle et Charlie entrent, puis Renée et Phil. Ils ont l'air étonné de voir qu'Emmett est encore la… il est presque minuit. Charlie dit qu'il doit aller dormir puisqu'il travail le lendemain, Renée et Phil font de même, j'invite ma cousine à venir nous rejoindre au salon Emmett et moi. On parle un peu de tout et de rien, puis du mariage qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Bella me dit qu'Alice lui a déniché la robe parfaite. Puis on commence à parler de Rosalie. Bella nous confit qu'elle a toujours soupçonné Rose de vouloir Edward. Emmett lui répond que Rosalie essai de s'approprier tous les hommes et que puisqu'Edward est séduisant mais qu'il ne s'intéresse pas a elle, ça la met en colère. Bella demande à Emmett s'il pense que Rosalie pourrait devenir violente. Il ne sait pas. Peut-être. Il va demander à Esmée de la raisonner. Peu de temps après, Emmett rentre chez lui, Bella et moi continuons de parler entre filles jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Nous allons finalement dormir parce que le lendemain promet d'être une journée bien remplie avec l'essayage de la robe et le souper de préparation.

Ledemain matin, je ne me sens pas bien du tout, j'ai mal a la tête, Bella part seule pour aller chez les Cullens essayer sa robe de mariée avec Alice. De mon coté, je passe l'avant midi couchée. Je fini par me lever vers midi. Charlie est parti travailler, Renée et Phil s'apprête à aller faire une randonnée en forêt. Je déjeune tranquillement devant la télévision. A peine Renée et Phil partit on frappe a la porte. Je m'attends à voir Emmett, je panique, je suis encore en pyjama. Mais ce n'est pas Emmett, c'est Edward.

«Ou est Bella ? » demande-t-il l'air anxieux.

«Bella ? Je croyais qu'elle était chez toi. »

«Elle a téléphoné à Alice ce matin vers 9h30 pour dire qu'elle serait la vers 10h15, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. »

«Elle est peut être chez Jacob ? »

«Je l'aurais sentie. »

«Quoi ?» demandais-je étonnée, décidément Edward est très bizarre.

«Rien, je suis inquiet, c'est tout. »

«Tu pense qu'elle a eut un accident ? »

«Non. »

«On va la chercher. »

«Non. Reste ici, si elle revient dis lui de m'appeler.» Edward se retourna vers sa voiture, il démarra rapidement. Je me demandais ou pouvais bien être allée Bella, elle avait tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui…

Je me mis à paniquer a l'idée qu'elle ait pu avoir un accident de voiture ou quelque chose du genre, peut-être qu'elle était tombée dans un ravin ? Sinon, quelqu'un aurait remarqué son camion orange. J'ai décidé de téléphoner à Charlie pour lui demander s'il savait ou était passée Bella. Il me dit qu'elle devait passée la journée chez les Cullens, je lui raconte ce qu'Edward m'a dit. Charlie semble très anxieux à l'autre bout du fil, il me dit qu'il va partir à sa recherche, même s'il sait qu'elle va être fâchée quand il va la retrouver. Je téléphonne chez les Cullens pour savoir s'ils ont eut des nouvelles de Bella, c'est Esmée qui répond, elle m'annonce que le reste de la famille est a la recherche de Bella, excepté Carlisle qui travail. Il est maintenant deux heur trente et je ne sais toujours pas ou se trouve ma cousine. Je téléphone une autre fois au poste de police, on me dit que Charlie n'est toujours pas revenu. Je fais les cents pas dans la maison…Forks est une petite ville, ce n'est pas normal que personne ne sache ou se trouve Bella. On frappe à la porte, cette fois-ci c'est Emmett.

«Je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien. » dit-il.

«Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Bella ? »

«Non, Alice, Jasper et Edward la cherche toujours» dit-il

«Et Rosalie ? »

«Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis hier soir quand elle nous espionnait. »


	5. surnaturel

«C'est étrange. Tu ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait avoir un rapport avec la mystérieuse disparition de Bella? » Dis-je.

«J'espère que non…mais bon c'est surtout contre toi et moi qu'elle était fâchée… à moins qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse d'Edward…»

«Tu pense qu'elle pourrait aller jusqu'à faire du mal à Bella pour ça ? »

«Malheureusement oui, elle est très jalouse et possessive. »

Emmett semblait très préoccupé, je l'étais moi aussi. Nous ne savions que faire, Emmett réfléchissais aux endroits ou aurait pu se trouver son ex-copine, mais il était déjà allé vérifier avant de venir me voir. Vers 16h Renée et Phil rentrèrent de leur randonnée, ils ne savaient encore rien de la disparition de Bella et je ne savais pas comment leur annoncer. C'est Emmett qui s'en chargea. J'ai bien cru que tante Renée allait perdre connaissance. Elle téléphona au poste de police mais on lui dit que Charlie n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle téléphona chez les Cullens et Esmée lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Bella. Renée fondit en larmes, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Phil essaya de la rassurer. Emmett proposa que l'on parte a la recherche de Bella maintenant qu'il y avait Renée et Phil a la maison si jamais elle reviendrait. Je monte rapidement pour enfiler un jeans et une chemise et nous sortons de la maison pour partir à la recherche de ma cousine. Nous passons la soirée à chercher. Emmett me propose d'allé passer la nuit chez lui, j'accepte. Je ne dors pas de la nuit et personne n'a de nouvelles de Bella…de Rosalie non plus d'ailleurs.

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

Personne n'a revu Belle ou Rosalie, les recherches continuent pourtant aucun avis de recherche n'a été émis pour Rosalie. Forks et les villes voisines sont placardées de photos de Bella. Je passe tout mon temps avec Emmett, on se promène en voiture en espérant trouver une piste, on va chez Charlie ou Renée est presqu'en train de devenir folle. Charlie se concentre sur ses recherches, il n'a pas dormi depuis la disparition de sa fille. Le pire c'est Edward, il à l'air d'un mort vivant, il est complètement désespéré. Le mariage devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui mais la mariée manque à l'appel. Après le souper, je suis épuisée et je tombe endormie sur le canapé. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seule au salon, les autres discutent dans la cuisine. J'entends Carlisle parler d'une certaine Victoria puis il mentionne le nom de Rosalie. Alice parle de ses visions et je me demande ce que cela signifie puis j'entends Edward dire : Elle est réveillée. Et je m'aperçois qu'il parle de moi. Mais comment a-t-il deviné ? Je ne me suis même pas levé. J'entends des murmures puis Emmett apparait dans le salon. Edward et Alice sortent de la cuisine et se dirigent vers la sortie. Emmett me dit qu'ils vont voir Jacob. Il me demande si je veux y aller aussi, j'accepte. Nous embarquons tous dans la voiture d'Edward, je m'assois a l'arrière avec Alice, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Alice marmonne qu'elle voit du feu, je me dis qu'elle doit être drôlement fatiguée. Edward lui demande ce qu'elle voit d'autre, elle lui répond que tout est confus. J'aperçois une grosse ombre près de la maison. Je pense d'abord qu'il s'agit d'un chien, mais c'est beaucoup trop gros. Edward se tourne vers moi et me dit que les Blacks ont un loup apprivoisé. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu de loup aussi gros. Le loup s'approche de la voiture et devant mes yeux, il se transforme en…Jacob. Je pense d'abord avoir complètement perdu la tête mais non, le loup a disparu et Jacob est devant la voiture. Je pousse un cri. Edward sort de la voiture pour parler à Jake. Emmett et Alice se regardent.

«C'était quoi ça? » demandais-je paniquée.

«Tu ne nous croirais pas même si on t'expliquais.» dit Alice embarrassée.

«Jacob est un loup ? »

«En quelque sorte… » Me répondit Alice.

«Mais comment peut-il être un loup et Jacob en même temps ? »

Alice n'a pas le temps de me répondre, trois autres loups sont apparus et ils encerclent la voiture d'Edward. Ils commencent à montrer leurs crocs. Je suis prise de panique. Les visages d'Emmett et d'Alice changent légèrement, leurs yeux deviennent plus foncés et ils ont l'air…menaçants. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis figée par la peur. Les loups reculent. Alice reprend son air normal mais Emmett continue d'agir étrangement. Je sors de la voiture terrorisée. Jake fait signe aux loups de partir. Je fais un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, ça ne peut pas être réel. Alice sort de la voiture a son tour, j'essais de parler mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir.

«Je sais que tu dois te poser pleins de questions sur ce qui vient de se produire mais n'ait pas peur on ne te fera pas de mal. » dit Alice.

«Ne les écoute pas, Bella leur faisait confiance et maintenant elle a disparue. » dit Jacob

Edward l'empoigne férocement par les épaules et l'avise de ne plus jamais redire cela.

Soudain tout devient noir autour de moi.


	6. The cold one

Lorsque je me réveille, Carlisle est penché au dessus de moi, je suis à l'hôpital. Il m'explique que j'ai perdu connaissance, probablement à cause de la fatigue. J'essaye de me relever avec peine et commence à lui parler de Jacob qui est un loup et Emmett et Alice qui sont je ne sais quoi. Il me répond que je suis encore étourdie puis note quelque chose dans un dossier. Je me suis ensuite assise sur le lit et je lui demande ou se trouve Bella. Il me répond d'un ton neutre qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvée. Je me lève, il me demande si je peux marcher. Je fais quelques pas, tout va bien. Carlisle me laisse savoir qu'Emmett est dans la salle d'attente de l'autre coté de la porte, qu'il va me ramener a la maison, mais que si je veux retourner dormir chez eux je suis la bienvenue. Je sors de la chambre, j'essais de me remémorer clairement ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes. Bella qui a disparu, Rosalie aussi, Jacob qui est un loup… Peut-être que Carlisle a raison, je suis fatiguée et j'invente des choses. Emmett est adossé au mur près de la porte, il tend les bras lorsque j'entre dans la salle d'attente. Je refuse son câlin, on doit parler.

«Emmett, je suis honnête avec toi, je t'aime bien, mais avant de trop m'attachée, j'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance moi aussi, je sais que je n'ai pas eu d'hallucination, tout a l'heur chez Jacob. »

«On va aller discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille. » dit-il simplement.

Nous sortons de l'hôpital pour nous retrouver dans un stationnement presque désert. Nous embarquons dans la voiture et on roule pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par garer la voiture sur le côté de la route, comme il l'avait fait la fois ou nous sommes allés nous promener dans la forêt. Il se tourne vers moi.

«Tu me plais Leanna, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Tu me fais me sentir important, utile, intéressant, j'ai peur de te perdre. »

«N'essai pas de me changer les idées. » dis-je.

«Si je réponds a tes questions tu ne voudras plus de moi. »

«Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. »

«Je suis un être froid. » dit-il.

«Je sais comme tous les hommes, vous faites semblant de ne pas avoir d'émotions… »

«Je suis un vampire. »

«Arrête, je te demande seulement d'être honnête. »

«Je suis un vampire. » répète-il.

Je le regarde en me disant qu'il me prend vraiment pour une cruche. Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture et il reprend :

« Tu nous a vu chez Jacob, tu as remarqué que nos yeux changent de couleur, que notre peau est glacée et blanche.»

«Vous pouvez vous transformer en loups ? »

«Non, Jacob Black n'est pas un vampire, c'est un homme loup. »

«Un genre de loup-garou ?» demandais-je

«Oui. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser. Emmett me raconte son histoire, et celle de sa famille. Il s'étonne que je n'aie pas peur de lui, je lui demande si je devrais et il me répond qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il me confit qu'il est irrésistiblement attiré par moi et je lui confirme que c'est réciproque. Je lui demande si Bella est au courant, il me dit que oui, mais qu'elle est la seule autre humaine, avec moi, à savoir le secret de la famille Cullen. Je ressens tout à coup une grande vague d'affection pour Emmett, je sais qu'il me fait confiance et ça me réconforte un peu malgré la journée cauchemardesque que nous vivons. Je m'avance vers lui et on commence à s'embrasser passionnément pendant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappe a la vitre de la voiture, du coté du conducteur.

C'est Edward, il nous informe que le camion de Bella a été retrouvé dans une ville voisine mais qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'elle, Il me regarde.

«Emmett pourquoi lui as-tu dit ! » s'écrit-il.

«Elle va garder le secret ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je me rappelle qu'Edward lit dans les pensées.

«Jacob et sa meute sont a la recherche de Rosalie. » dit Edward.

«Pourquoi ils ne cherchent pas Bella ? Je pensais que c'était sa meilleure amie.» demandais-je.

«Ils sont persuadés que Rosalie est derrière tout ça. » dit-il

«Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées ? » demandais-je

«Non, il faut que la personne soit à une certaine distance habituellement, puis si Rose était à Forks on pourrait sentir son odeur…celle de Bella aussi. »

«Tu penses que Rosalie est impliquée dans la disparition de Bella ? » demande Emmett

«J'en ai bien peur. » dit Edward

«Mais Bella ne lui a rien fait ! » m'écriais-je

«Elles ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. » dit Emmett

«Elle ne peut pas la tuer non ? Tu m'as dit que vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'êtres humains.» dis-je en me tournant vers Emmett.

«J'espère qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. »répondit-il

«Vous devriez rentrer. » dit Edward.

«Tu embarque avec nous ? » demande Emmett

«Non, ma voiture est stationnée à quelques mètres. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Emmett prend ma main puis démarre, pendant tout le trajet il me tient la main.

Il arrête chez Charlie pour que je puisse prendre quelques effets personnels.

Charlie était sorti, probablement parti à la recherche de sa fille, Phil et Renée aussi.

Je me dépêche puisqu'Emmett m'attend dans la voiture, je sens mon cœur se serré lorsque j'aperçois une photo de Bella.

Je ressors rapidement de la maison, sans verrouiller la porte, ça m'étonne encore de voir que les gens d'ici ne verrouillent pas. Emmett est assis derrière le volant et je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude, je pense que je l'aime… comment est-ce possible, ça fait seulement 5 jours que je le connais.


	7. Révelation

Plus de deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la disparition de Bella. Elle manque toujours à l'appel, Rosalie aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de rester à Forks quelques jours de plus. Phil est rentré en Floride mais Renée est encore ici, elle est désespérée et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, elle et Charlie semblent s'être rapprochés, je me demande s'ils vont se remettre ensembles. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas que leur vie amoureuse soit leur priorité, ils consacrent toute leur énergie dans la recherche de Bella. Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire, les gens leur disent que tout va bien aller, qu'ils vont la retrouver. Je n'aime pas mentir. Edward aussi est anéanti, mais il refuse de croire qu'il ne la reverra plus. Je ne sais pas comment l'abordé, il a tellement l'air de souffrir, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler puisqu'il sait a quoi je pense. Je me sens d'ailleurs plutôt mal à l'aise avec ça, et il s'en ait rendu compte, et s'est excusé. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Je passe presque tout mon temps chez les Cullens, Emmett craint que Rosalie ne revienne et se venge sur moi. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec lui, non seulement parce que c'est un vampire, mais il parait que pour un être de sa race il est très fort. Fort et musclé, je fonds chaque fois qu'il enlève son chandail et dévoile son torse viril et ses énormes biceps. Ce soir nous sommes installés sur son lit, il joue a un jeu vidéo alors que je fais semblant de lire un magazine. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lui sauter dessus. Il se retourne brusquement.

«Je t'aime.» dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

«Moi aussi, je t'aime.»

«Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais c'est tellement intense… » dit-il

«Tu aimerais que je passe l'été ici ? »

«Si tu ne reste pas c'est moi qui vais te suivre.»

Je m'approche de lui, nous somme tous les deux couchés sur le ventre. Je me retourne sur le dos et il embarque par-dessus moi et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Sa peau est froide mais mon corps brûle de désir. On commence à s'embrasser sur la bouche et ça devient de plus en plus intense, il se frotte contre moi et je m'agrippe à lui. On roule sur le côté puis c'est moi qui se retrouve au dessus, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et je me penche vers l'avant pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me relève et commence à déboutonner mon chemisier en me frottant contre lui, je sens une bosse se former. J'ai tellement envie de lui…et ça a l'air réciproque !

Emmett m'agrippe par les hanches et me tient très fort contre lui, mon cœur bat très vite et je me sens fiévreuse. Puis, il passe ses mains derrière ma tête et attire mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser presqu'agressivement. Puis, il me retourne sur le dos et embarque par-dessus moi en continuant de m'embrasser, c'est intense. Je l'aide à enlever son t-shirt et il le lance a l'autre bout de la pièce.

«Prend moi Emmett !»

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre toute grande et Alice apparait l'air épouvantée.

«HEY TU POURRAIS FRAPPER !» s'écrit Emmett, mais il se calme en voyant l'air de sa sœur adoptive.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?» demande-t-il

Elle ne dit rien, comme si elle était muette. Mais son visage reste figé avec son expression de terreur. Je sens l'anxiété monter en moi aussi vite que le désir, il y a quelques minutes a peine.


	8. tournure innattendue

Alice essai de reprendre son souffle afin de pouvoir nous parler, c'est finalement Jasper, qui arrive derrière elle, qui nous apprend la terrible nouvelle. On a retrouvé Bella…

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Son corps a été brulé dans les bois près de Seattle. Des randonneurs ont trouvés les restes ce matin. Bien que le corps ne soit pas facilement reconnaissable puisqu'il a brulé, des morceaux de vêtements retrouvés et un examen dentaire ont permis de confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'Isabella Swan. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien, je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir bien comprit ce que Jasper vient de dire. Bella est mort ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Emmett est paralysé, il ne bouge plus et ne parle plus, comme Alice. Carlisle entre dans la chambre avec un air catastrophé.

«Il faut trouver Edward avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.» dit-il

Emmett se précipite hors de la chambre suivit d'Alice et Jasper. Carlisle les regarde partir et me demande de rester dans la maison et de n'ouvrir à personne. Je suis encore sous le choc. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et m'assoit sur le lit. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est morte. Pourquoi ? Pauvres Renée et Charlie, pauvre Edward, il doit tellement souffrir. Je m'imagine soudain que je perds Emmett et c'est comme si mon cœur se serrait au point d'explosé. J'espère encore que l'on retrouve Bella même si maintenant je sais que c'est impossible. Et Rosalie, elle est ou ? Est-ce que c'est elle la responsable de la mort de ma cousine ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Pour le moment, je dois aller voir ma tante, elle vient d'apprendre le décès de sa fille, je ne sais jamais comment agir avec les gens qui perdent un être cher, mais je dois aller la soutenir. J'enfile mon manteau et je sors de la maison des Cullens. Je me souviens que j'ai besoin des clés, si je veux utiliser la voiture d'Emmett. Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission mais je ne pense pas que cela va le déranger. Je retourne donc à l'intérieur, il fait noir. Alors que je cherche l'interrupteur j'entends un bruit sourd provenant du salon. Je demande s'il y a quelqu'un. J'avance d'un pas mal assuré vers le salon, il fait toujours noir et je ne vois absolument rien. J'entends des gémissements et je le reconnais.

«Edward ! Toute ta famille te cherche.» dis-je en essayant de l'approcher. Il ne répond pas et le vacarme continu, il va probablement saccager toute la maison. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui faire semblant que c'est un cauchemar, qu'il va se réveiller puisqu'il ne dort jamais. Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire qu'elle va revenir car malheureusement Bella est partie pour toujours. Il finit par se calmer et commence à sangloter. Je ressens énormément de compassion pour lui, je m'approche. Je distingue une silhouette assise par terre et je m'agenouille a côté de lui. Il continu de pleurer et je le prends dans mes bras. Je murmure doucement à son oreille des paroles d'encouragement.

«Awww, Ed, je sais que c'est difficile, mais on est tous la pour toi.» dis-je alors qu'il appui sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Il faut que tu sois fort, c'est ce que Bella voudrait.» dis-je en commençant à le bercer tendrement. On reste comme ça au moins une demi-heure avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Ils furent d'abord surpris de nous trouver assis dans le noir, sur le plancher en plein milieu su salon. Edward ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Sa tête était posée sur min épaule et son esprit semblait être a des kilomètres d'ici. Je continuais de le bercer pendant quelques heures encore, il ne bougeait pas, j'avais peur pour lui. Il semblait si perdu et si désespéré, je souhaitais très fort qu'il ne commette pas de geste désespéré… J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées.

«Je ne peux pas me suicider, je dois trouver qui a fait ça.» dit-il sans lever la tête.

«Cette personne doit payer. » dis-je

«Je ne pense pas qu'un humain soit responsable.» dit-il

«Rose ?»

«Ça expliquerait sa disparition.»

Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées, mais je sais qu'Edward souffre énormément et je ressens le besoin de l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Pendant les jours qui suivent, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui à parler, entre temps, il va chasser avec sa famille et tente en vain de retrouver Rosalie. Même Alice n'arrive pas à avoir de visions sur sa sœur. Les Cullens commencent à se demander si la jeune femme ne serait pas morte elle aussi. Mais si ce n'est pas elle, qui a tué Bella ? Les Volturi ? Carlisle prétend qu'ils les auraient avertis avant. Mais comment en être sur ?

La nuit vient a peine de tomber et je suis assise dans l'herbe a côté d'Edward, on est tout près de la demeure des Cullens et on élabore des hypothèses quant a la mort de Bella. On parle beaucoup, il me raconte l'histoire de Victoria qui voulait venger James. Mais puisqu'elle est morte, ce n'est pas elle la responsable. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis épuisée. J'appui ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Ton odeur me rappel la sienne» dit-il tristement

« Je suis désolée, je peux changer de parfum si tu veux.»

« Ta peau, pas ton parfum» dit-il

« Dommage, je ne suis pas un reptile, je dois garder la même peau»

Edward me serre dans ses bras et hume mon odeur. Je frissonne, mais à mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas de la peur.


	9. hypnose

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que vous êtes déçu de la mort de Bella mais je trouvais que cette intrigue prenait trop de place dans l'histoire qui devait d'abord être une histoire d'amour. Pour éviter que ce soit trop prévisible, j'ai ajouté un triangle amoureux et d'autres péripéties, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire 20 chapitres dans cette histoire, ma prochaine va être entièrement consacrée a Bella, avec un autre partenaire qu'Edward. C'est sur que je les trouve super mignons ensembles mais je veux écrire quelque chose de différent :P**

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, c'est peut-être le fait de passé beaucoup de temps avec Edward, mais il commence à y avoir une tension sexuelle entre nous. Le fait qu'il lise les pensées n'aide pas. Le fait qu'il soit le copain de ma cousine morte n'aide pas non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi, j'étais bien avec Emmett pourtant. Mais Emmett est beaucoup plus vieux et expérimenté que moi et je ne veux pas me restreindre a n'avoir qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. Je veux perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un qui est au même niveau que moi. Ça peut sembler étrange, c'est comme si je boudais Emmett d'avoir connu d'autres filles avant moi. J'essais de me raisonner, mais le manque de sommeil et ma libido m'en empêche. Je sais qu'Edward devine mes fantasmes pervers le concernant, mais cela ne semble pas le perturber. Emmett ne peut lire mon esprit mais je vois une pointe de jalousie dans son regard et ça me fait tout bizarre en dedans. Je l'aime… mais ce n'est pas assez on dirait…pour me retenir.

«Moi aussi j'en ai envie.» dit-il un soir alors que nous parcourions les rues de Port Angels dans sa Volvo. J'avais presqu'oublié qu'il savait a quoi je pense. Si ça se trouve, il peut peut-être sentir que je mouille comme une fontaine…

« Oui, je peux sentir.» dit-il

« C'est dur de me contrôler.» dit-il

« Pourquoi te contrôles-tu alors ?» dis-je

« Il faut que l'on retrouve qui a tué Bella.» dit-il

« Je sais.» dis-je honteuse de vouloir coucher avec le copain de ma cousine qui vient de mourir. Mais l'attirance que j'éprouve envers Edward est comme magique. Je suis comme ensorcelée. Je ne peux pas résister.

J'essai de me changer les idées car je sais qu'il écoute tout ce que je pense, je l'entends rire un peu parfois ou soupirer. Je me concentre sur Emmett, j'essai de me souvenir a quel point j'étais attirée par lui. Mais la présence d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi me rend folle de désir. Je brûle d'envie de lui sauté dessus pour arracher ses vêtements et de prendre son membre dur dans ma bouche. Soudain il arrête la voiture.

« C'est dur de se concentrer sur la route quand tu pense a ÇA !» dit-il

«Désolé, j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à contrôler mes pensées» dis-je

« Peut-être que si on le faisait je serais calmée et je n'y repenserais plus !» repris-je

« C'est moi qui y penserais tout le temps.» dit-il

« Ça te changerais les idées» dis-je

« Tu vas retourner avec Emmett.» dit-il

« Et puis ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'aimais, on est tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est seulement physique entre nous.» dis-je

« Mais Bella est morte.» dit-il

«Et j'en suis vraiment désolée.» dis-je

« Si je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées, je te soupçonnerais.» dit-il

« QUOI ?»

« Tu as le même motif que Rosalie, tu me veux moi.» dit-il

Je sens la rage montée en moi, je lui ordonne d'arrêter la voiture. Il me répond qu'il sait que je veux descendre et qu'il ne me laissera pas faire. Il reprend que je n'ai pas besoin de me fâcher, qu'il a soupçonné tout le monde. Je suis tout de même très vexée et je ne parle plus pendant quelques heures. Je lui en veux et je suis énervée qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées.

«Transforme-moi»

« Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?» dit-il

« Je veux être l'une des vôtres maintenant.»

« Il n'en est pas question.»

Je me calme tout à coup sans raison apparente. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais fâchée. Comme si ma mémoire s'effaçait au fur et a mesure qu'Edward et moi discutons. J'ai un peu peur, et Edward le remarque aussitôt. Je me demande s'il peut contrôler mes pensées. Après tout, il est capable de les deviner alors je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait un certain pouvoir dessus…ça expliquerait mes pertes de mémoire et mon comportement étrange des derniers jours.

Je me retourne vers Edward, il ne dit rien mais il a l'air furieux. Je me sens très mal à l'aise, et si c'était lui le responsable de la mort de Bella ? Il arrête la voiture brusquement. J'ai le souffle coupé, je sais qu'il est très fâché.

« S'il-te-plait Edward ne me fait pas de mal.» le suppliais-je.

« Comment oses-tu penser que j'ai pu la tuer?»

« Tu pensais la même chose a propos de moi !»

Il me lance un regard menaçant puis redémarre. Je reste silencieuse et j'essais de ne penser a rien pendant le reste du trajet. J'essais de me remémorer des paroles de chansons pour me distraire. Ça fonctionne pendant quelques temps. Je me sens un peu somnolente, je fini par tomber endormie après avoir lutté contre le sommeil pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque je me réveille, il fait nuit dehors et on roule toujours, je ne sais même pas dans quelle ville on se trouve. Edward ne dit pas un mot, il semble préoccupé par quelque chose, c'est surement la mort de Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas plus qu'il faut a sa mort. C'était pourtant ma meilleure amie. Je me sens comme hypnotisée, rien ne m'atteint vraiment. Je ne me préoccupe plus non plus de la disparition de Rosalie. Ces derniers jours on dirait que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Edward. Je me souviens de la première fois ou je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé attirant mais sans plus. Pas au point de vouloir coucher avec lui quand même ! Décidément, il se passe des choses étranges.

« J'en ai assez de tous tes soupçons !» s'écrit Edward, puis il arrête la voiture et c'est le noir total.

.


	10. Et si le lion tuait l'agneau?

_Oui ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais rien publié, j'étais un peu lassée d'écrire mais maintenant l'inspiration me revient... je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une histoire de suspence...seulement un lemon avec Emmett mais il faut que l'histoire que j'ai commencée se tienne, je viendrai parfois ajouter des chapitres mais les intrigues vont bientôt finir pour faire place au lemon, j'ai envie d'écrire autre chose, avec Edward p-e Emmett ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup :P Peut-être Edward et Alice ensemble?_

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête intense avec de la difficulté à me souvenir ou je suis et pourquoi. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de retomber dans un profond sommeil, mais la douleur me tient éveillée. Je regarde autour de moi, tout est blanc. Je suis à l'hôpital. À Forks ? J'essaie de me lever du lit pour aller voir en dehors de la chambre si quelqu'un peut me renseigner mais mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir. Emmett entre dans la chambre. Je suis surprise de le voir.

« Alice a eu une vision d'Edward te laissant inanimée sur le bord de la route. Elle pensait qu'il t'avais tué.» dit-il.

« Il a bu mon sang ?»

« Non, c'est très étrange, lorsqu'on ta retrouvé tu étais couchée sur le bord de la route, tu avais pleins d'ecchymoses mais c'est tout.» dit-il

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?»

« Je pensais que tu pourrais m'expliquer.» dit Emmett

« Je me souviens que j'étais avec lui dans la voiture, on s'est disputé. Il avait une attitude vraiment bizarre… Je sais que ça va te paraitre stupide mais parfois j'avais l'intention qu'il contrôlait mes pensées en plus de les lires…»

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'il peut faire ça avec certaines personnes… j'ai eu l'impression que c'est déjà arrivé à Rosalie et Alice… peut-être que c'est seulement avec les filles.» dit-il.

Nous sommes interrompus par Carlisle qui entre dans la chambre. Il a l'air inquiet. Il nous informe qu'Edward est introuvable. Il me demande si je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, je lui raconte ce que j'ai dit à Emmett.

« Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?» demande Emmett à son père.

« Je ne sais pas, il est énormément perturbé par la mort de Bella.» dit simplement Carlisle.

« Avez-vous retrouvé Rosalie ?» demandais-je

« Non, toujours pas de nouveau.» dit Emmett

Je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

« Edward se concentre à essayer de lire ses pensées, mais il n'y arrive pas…elle doit être très loin d'ici maintenant.» dit Emmett.

« Peut-être qu'il vous ment... Il est assez étrange.»

« Tu penses qu'il est derrière la disparition de Rosalie et la mort de Bella ? » demande Carlisle

«Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Bella, mais la disparition de Rose c'est une autre histoire… » dis-je

«Rosalie était jalouse de Bella.» dit Carlisle

« Peut-être que sous un excès de jalousie, elle a tué Bella.» continuais-je

« Cela aurait rendu Edward fou de rage.» reprit Carlisle

«Au point d'éliminer Rosalie.» dit Emmett.

« Mais pourquoi ne nous aurait-il rien dit ?» dis-je

« Peut-être qu'il veut protégé la famille .» dit Carlisle

«Je ne sais pas... Depuis la mort de Bella on dirait qu'il se fout de tout…il fait n'importe quoi.»

« Il a l'air si différent, il a besoin d'attention, mais quand on lui en donne il nous repousse Esmée et moi.» dit Carlisle

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose….» dis-je

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Carlisle

« Emmett ne le prend pas mal… mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit au sujet de ma ballade en voiture avec Edward. » Je commence alors à leur parler de l'espèce de tension sexuelle incontrôlable qui se produisait entre nous deux. C'était apparu du jour au lendemain sans raison apparente, comme si j'avais été ensorcelée. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de reprendre mes esprit mais lorsqu'Edward le remarquait, je recommençais à le désirer. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qui se passait, comme s'il prenait le contrôle de mes pensées. Les deux hommes m'écoutaient et ne disaient rien, je voyais dans les yeux d'Emmett qu'il était triste et je me sentais horrible de lui raconter ça. Quand j'eus fini de leur raconter, Carlisle émit une hypothèse sur le fait qu'Edward avait besoin d'attention et que si on ne lui en donnait pas, il nous forçait à lui en donner. Emmett rappela a Carlisle que le principal pouvoir d'Edward était de lire dans les pensées, pas de les contrôler. Soudain je compris, si Edward avait effectivement la faculté de contrôler les pensées des gens, il n'en parlerait pas ou si jamais on devinait, il nous ferait oublier. Je frémis, peut-être qu'il nous écoutait penser présentement, et qu'il savait de quoi on le soupçonnait. Je m'empresse de dire à Emmett et Carlisle l'hypothèse que j'ai au sujet d'Edward et de son pouvoir. J'avais peur car quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était plus lui-même depuis que Bella est mort. C'est comme s'il était devenu un monstre.

« Bella était tout pour lui. » dit simplement Carlisle

« On dirait qu'il en veut à tout le monde pour sa mort, il veut nous faire payer. » dit Emmett

« Mais ce n'est pas notre faute ! » m'écriais-je

« Il n'est plus lui-même. » dit Carlisle

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que qu'il ne m'a pas tué ? » demandais-je

« Peut-être que jouer avec toi le distrait.» dit Carlisle

Je frissonnais en me disant que j'étais une distraction pour Edward, lorsqu'il se lassera de moi, je serai morte. Emmett prit ma main, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.


End file.
